Soirées drabbles : Ficothèque Ardente
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: Compilation de tout plein de drabbles de 200 mots sur Saint Seiya, écrits lors des soirées drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente. Rating M, couple divers et variés.
1. Chapter 1

**Le cadre idéal (Une cabane flottante)**

**Couple : Saori Kido x Shaina de l'Ophucius**

Une maison flottante, au beau milieu d'un lac, le cadre était romantique à souhait. Cette sortie entre filles - laissons donc les chevaliers surprotecteurs y croire - était une bénédiction. La cabane qu'elles occupaient était minuscule mais très confortable.

Allongée sur les épais tapis moelleux qui leur servaient de lit, elles étaient très occupées à profiter l'une de l'autre. Serrées l'une contre l'autre, leurs lèvres scellées, leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre avec lenteur et délicatesse. Si le caractère emporté de la femme-chevalier la poussait généralement à l'action, elle savait se montrer tendre pour sa douce Saori. Ce n'était jamais avec précipitation qu'elle l'embrassait, dévorant sa bouche avec gourmandise, puis parcourant de ses lèvres la moindre parcelle de peau offerte. C'était avec une prévenance extrême que les mains se joignaient au ballet des lèvres. Shaina se délectait des soupirs et gémissements, doux à ses oreilles, que procuraient ses caresses à sa bien-aimée.

Ses gémissements se faisaient plus profonds, plus aigus, quand les lèvres et les doigts agiles de la femme-chevalier atteignaient le point le plus secret de son anatomie.

Et enfin, quand Saori poussait un cri étranglé quand la jouissance l'emportait, Shaina n'était plus capable de se contenir et rejoignait sa déesse dans la félicité.

**.**

**.**

**Son paradis personnel (Un phare)**

**Couple : Julian Solo x Thétys la sirène**

Avec sa fortune, Julian Solo n'avait eu aucun mal à restaurer ce phare abandonné qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil et le transformer en luxueux logement qu'il s'était empressé d'occuper avec sa bien-aimée.

Sa pièce préférée était évidemment la chambre, placée au sommet du phare. C'est là qu'il retrouvait sa belle Thétys pour leurs soirées en amoureux. Ils pouvaient s'aimer tout en profitant du cadre remarquable de la mer, et l'un autant que l'autre n'auraient jamais pu rêver mieux pour être ensemble.

S'enlacer, peau nues, était un délice de tous les instants. Leurs baisers avaient le goût salé des embruns, les gémissements faisaient écho aux fracas des vagues qui se brisaient contre les fondations du phare, les caresses changeaient de rythme en chœur avec ces mêmes vagues. Ils s'aimaient en écoutant le chant de l'océan qui était leur raison de vivre, celui qui les avait réunis et qui faisait perdurer leur relation. Et quand enfin, Julian et Thétys s'abandonnaient au plaisir, l'océan rugissait comme pour garder secret leur intimité.

S'ils adoraient faire l'amour, Julian et Thétys adoraient tout autant les moments qu'ils passaient après, allongés l'un contre l'autre dans le grand lit, à se gorger sans se lasser du spectacle de l'océan majestueux qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux.

**.**

**.**

**Apprentissage**** (Un château de glace)**

**Couple : Hyôga du Cygne x Freya**

Freya ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Se cacher dans une cabane de glace pour ne pas être surpris était bien une idée que seul pouvait avoir Hyôga. Elle avait beau vivre en permanence dans des contrées gelées, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle adorait le froid ! Mais elle ferait avec.

Sentant sa patience s'émousser, elle s'agita sous la couverture que Hyôga lui avait donnée. Ce dernier, assis à ses côtés, semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir. C'est lui qui les avait entraîné ici et voilà qu'il ne savait même pas quoi faire ! Freya en aurait gémi de frustration. Les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient-ils tous aussi gauche ?

_ Je peux me mettre contre toi ? Lui proposa-t-elle.

Les yeux écarquillés, puis la rougeur du visage de Hyôga convainquirent Freya que son petit ami ne savait pas quoi faire : mais elle allait prendre les choses en main.

Lentement, pour ne pas l'effaroucher, elle se glissa contre lui et amena ses mains sur son propre corps pour le guider. Elle la glissa sous sa longue jupe et la posa sur sa cuisse. Hyôga se mordit la lèvre et caressa doucement sa peau, guidée par la jeune fille.

Puisqu'il fallait lui apprendre, elle le ferait.

**.**

**.**

**Parce que je t'aime** ** (Un hôtel-avion)**

**Couple : Saori Kido x Shaina de l'Ophucius**

_ Toujours plus ostentatoire, hein ?

Saori leva le nez avec fierté : cet hôtel-avion, elle l'avait imaginé et fait concevoir juste pour impressionner sa femme-chevalier préférée. Celle-ci observait la magnifique cabine, les yeux écarquillés. Elle se montrait sarcastique sans le vouloir, pour cacher le trouble qui naissait en elle à chaque fois que sa déesse faisait une nouvelle folie pour lui plaire. Méritait-elle autant d'efforts de la part de la belle et richissime Saori Kido ? Elle prononça les mots sans s'en rendre compte :

_ C'est si beau. Je ne le mérite pas.

_ Tu m'aimes. Ça me suffit. Et ne t'imagine jamais me devoir quelque chose, je fais ça parce que je t'aime moi aussi.

La voix douce de Saori détourna l'attention de Shaina de l'hôtel-avion qui regarda sa fiancée. Elle lui adressa un sourire tendre - son visage n'était pas masqué quand elles n'étaient que toutes les deux - et la serra dans ses bras.

_ Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les avions, murmura Saori, mais celui-ci ne décollera jamais, je te le promets.

Les deux jeunes femmes reculèrent jusqu'à basculer sur le confortable lit-double. Rapidement, les vêtements furent ôtés et les mains se firent baladeuses.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici les drabbles écrits lors de la soirée drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente du 16 janvier 2015 ! Le thème était "Les Amériques du Nord et Centrale exceptés les Etats-Unis". Les images utilisées sont trouvables sur mon blog dont l'adresse est dans mon profil. Dans mes fics, les personnages adolescents sont toujours plus âgés que dans le manga. J'aime beaucoup le Saori/Kanon, oui. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>L'endroit maudit (Une plage rocheuse)<strong>

**Couple : Saori/Athéna x Kanon des Gémeaux**

La plage qui menait au Cap Sounion était probablement le pire cauchemar de Kanon. Il revivait sans cesse en songes le jour maudit où son frère l'avait enfermé dans cette odieuse prison. Il revivait la moindre émotion, la moindre sensation de son emprisonnement. Il se sentait mourir, encore et encore. En général, il se réveillait en hurlant, le corps recouvert d'une sueur glacée.

Néanmoins, ses nuits étaient parfois accompagnée. Il réveillait sa compagne de _ces nuits-là _en même temps que lui et, invariablement, celle-ci se blottissait contre lui pour lui apporter le réconfort. Il pouvait rarement résister à l'attrait de ce corps qu'il adorait et il oubliait ses cauchemars en lui portant une attention toute particulière.

L'aimer et la cajoler lui faisait oublier sa peur et sa tension. Il l'aimait éperdument et s'il ne se permettrait jamais de lui dire - elle était déesse, après tout ! - il essayait de lui montrer en lui procurant autant de plaisir qu'elle lui en donnait. Le contact de sa petite main sur son sexe embrasait son corps, faisait pétiller son sang et il se retenait de manifester son bonheur trop bruyamment pour ne pas être entendu. Il n'avait droit qu'à ça, mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon !

**.**

**.**

**Triangle (Triangle des Bermudes)**

**Couple : Saori/Athéna x Kanon des Gémeaux**

Saori connaissait la légende du Triangle des Bermudes. Evidemment, qui ne la connaissait pas ? Ce que les gens ignoraient cependant, et qu'elle savait, c'était qu'un homme en était le maître. Il s'agissait de Kanon, chevalier à la double casquette : un instant servant d'Athéna porteur de l'armure d'or des Gémeaux, la seconde suivante, Marina défendant à cœur l'Océan Pacifique et Poséidon.

Oh, il n'était plus soumis à Poséidon, évidemment, elle savait qu'il lui était fidèle. Cette dualité provenait de son caractère même, héritage des Gémeaux, évidemment. Était-elle la seule à avoir remarqué ce changement subtil ? Il ne devenait le Marina que lorsque ses intentions à son égard devenaient…licencieuses.

Elle s'avouait à sa grande honte qu'elle n'y résistait pas. Respectant son vœu de chasteté - elle y tenait - , Kanon la touchait comme jamais un autre homme ne pourrait la toucher et lui faisait connaître des plaisirs inimaginables. Ses doigts experts se faufilaient dans ses endroits les plus intimes et la faisait gémir sourdement et se tordre sous une chaleur torride. Petit à petit, elle avait surmonté ses appréhensions pour le toucher, aussi, et lui rendre le plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

Souvent, elle se prêtait à rêver d'être une femme normale pour lui avouer ses sentiments.

**.**

**.**

**Fin de soirée (Un hôtel à Vancouver)**

**Couple : Saori/Athéna x Kanon des Gémeaux**

Il était tard, l'hôtel se vidait, Saori n'en pouvait plus. Ses escarpins à talons la mettaient à la torture, sa robe hors de prix pesait lourd sur son corps frêle. Elle prit congé des derniers invités et quitta la réception. Son protecteur de la soirée, Kanon, la suivit comme son ombre.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans sa suite et elle s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Kanon l'entoura doucement de ses bras et la conduisit jusqu'à l'immense lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il lui adressa un sourire tendre qui la fit frissonner en lui ôtant délicatement ses escarpins et massant ses pieds douloureux. Elle se sentit rougir, faisait-il donc si chaud dans cette chambre ou avait-elle simplement des idées déplacées ?

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des idées déplacées, constata-t-elle, quand Kanon se redressa légèrement pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Les mains habiles du chevalier s'occupèrent de la débarrasser de sa robe et il la coucha dans le lit. Lui resta soigneusement hors des draps pour ne pas déraper. Lentement, il commença à parcourir son corps délicat de ses mains fermes et Saori se laissa aller à ses caresses sensuelles, sachant qu'elle n'aurait que peu de répit dans les jours à venir.

**.**

**.**

**Jeux « d'enfants » (La banquise)**

**Couple : Saori/Athéna x Kanon des Gémeaux**

Une visite diplomatique avait été organisée avec les représentants d'Asgard pour consolider les relations entre les temples. Saori profita d'un temps de pause dans les réunions pour marcher au milieu des plaines enneigées. De la neige à perte de vue…Elle adorait ça !

Discrètement, elle se pencha et confectionna une boule de neige. Kanon avait relâché un peu son attention : il profitait d'être à l'extérieur pour fumer une cigarette. La boule de neige s'écrasa avec une précision redoutable sur son visage, lui faisant lâcher la clope.

_ Oups, fit Saori qui n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être aussi adroite.

Elle poussa un petit cri quand le chevalier s'avança vers elle avec un air faussement menaçant mais ne chercha pas à s'enfuir. Quand il l'attrapa, elle le laissa faire quand il la débarrassa de son manteau et l'étala dans la neige pour l'y allonger. Il faisait un froid terrible, mais il se chargerait de la réchauffer efficacement, elle en était sûre. Ses mains glacées se posèrent sur son corps et elle cria à nouveau, mais cette fois, de froid. Il ricana.

_ Vous l'avez mérité, ô Athéna, susurra-t-il avant de poursuivre sa douce torture.

Saori se laissa complètement aller aux caresses érotiques de son chevalier.

**.**

**.**

**Le Marina (Un lac dans une grotte)**

**Couple : Saori/Athéna x Kanon des Gémeaux**

Kanon était étonnement à l'aise en milieu aquatique. Était-il plus Marina que Chevalier d'Or ? Saori se posa la question en voyant le grec nager à la perfection. Elle le dévorait des yeux alors qu'il faisait quelques longueurs. Il l'avait emmenée dans cet endroit magnifique - et isolé - avec une idée derrière la tête, probablement. Pourquoi exhiberait-il son torse musclé et dégoulinant d'eau devant elle, sinon ?

Il la rejoignit d'une démarche conquérante et elle se mordit la lèvre en sentant des idées licencieuses lui venir en tête. Le chevalier était arrivé à ses fins sans même faire un effort. Il s'allongea près d'elle, sur les serviettes qu'il avait pensé à emporter et fit mine de pas remarquer son regard posé sur lui.

Saori décida qu'il s'agissait là d'un outrage très grave à sa personne. D'un mouvement souple, elle s'installa sur le torse du beau chevalier et pesa sur son estomac. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

_ Tu ne croyais tout de même pas faire une sieste ? Le tança-t-elle. Occupe-toi de moi !

_ Et si c'était toi qui t'occupait de moi, pour une fois ? Proposa Kanon.

Saori considéra l'idée un instant avant de sourire. Sans plus tarder, elle s'attela à s'occuper délicieusement son bel amant.


End file.
